


【异坤】成都成都

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 12





	【异坤】成都成都

1

蔡徐坤睡得很浅，所以听到门外那一声“你在干嘛？”后他立马就翻开被子起身下床。

他看到房门被打开，走廊里昏暗的灯光透进来，等到他走到门口，发现酒店房间的门只有链接还搭着，锁已经被撬开了，门外凌乱的脚步声逐渐变轻，等到他打开房门，只看到一个散着刘海的高大男人在打电话。

“喂110吗？……我这里是星源酒店……没有遇袭成功……所以你们不出警吗？”  
断断续续的声音，清澈，愠怒，但是温和柔软，像是打在棉花上，又被热切地包裹。

蔡徐坤穿着睡衣出现在王子异面前，少年抬起头，不顾顶着一头乱草，开口便问：“不好意思，刚刚发生了什么吗？”

王子异低下头，关掉电话，头发湿漉漉的，肩膀上搭着毛巾，穿着紧身的运动服，语气不喜不悲：“我住你对面房，刚刚我运动回来，看见一个男的在开你房门，我一开始以为他是房客，但是又看见他开门以后伸手进去开锁链，所以我怀疑他是小偷，但是我离他比较远，所以没抓到他，不好意思。”

抓到小偷并不是这个男人的责任，没有抓到小偷也不是他的错误，蔡徐坤有些惊讶地看着这个一脸正气的陌生人，半晌，说：“多谢，我会注意的。”

“你刚刚来成都吧？”王子异皱眉，“这里虽然是春熙路，市中心，但是这一块后面是居民区，这种小型酒店也很乱，你自己住的话以后拿东西抵住房门吧。”

“谢谢。”蔡徐坤的声音有些软了，“但是对面不是就是派出所吗？”

“没有闹事报警也没用，还是自己当心点吧。”王子异说完颔首，“早点睡吧。”

这个在成都第一个关怀自己的男人就这样转身进了对面的房间。

1107。  
没有问他名字呢。

蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇，关上房门。

2

第二天蔡徐坤起了个大早，许是晚上没睡好，他顶着两个黑眼圈，随手抓了两把头发，抓了个帽子带在头上就出门了。

锁门的时候，他看到昨天那位恩人也出门了，两个人在电梯门口碰到，他笑着说：“昨天谢谢你啊。”

王子异温和地笑笑：“不客气。”

蔡徐坤眼珠子一转，就看到他手里手机高德地图上正显示“宽窄巷子”四个字：“你也要去宽窄巷子吗？”

王子异显然收到“也”的指示：“恩，听说那边蛮有特色的，不过我也没有去过。”

“你一个人吗？”小狮子笑弯了眼睛，“我第一次去，也不知道有什么好玩的。”

眼前的男人扬了扬手机：“相逢是缘，不如一起吧，我做了攻略，有些地方一个人吃好像不太方便。”

“我叫蔡徐坤，现在是……嗯……无业游民吧。”他自嘲地笑了笑。

恩人从包里递出一张名片：“我叫王子异。”

蔡徐坤拿过一看：“哇，子异你是舞蹈老师啊？教什么舞种啊？”

王子异对他立刻亲昵的称呼也不恼，眉眼里挤满笑意：“我教Breaking。”

星源酒店坐落在成都最繁华的春熙路，太古里鳞次栉比的高楼大厦后是装着最简易防盗窗的居民楼，小旅馆们共享临街的大楼，便宜到跌下巴的一晚价格暗示着时时刻刻被塞小广告和即使坏了锁的阳台门也没的修的尴尬。

蔡徐坤一边和王子异买地铁票一边说：“我选酒店的时候看星源房间大又便宜才订的，而且又是市中心，没想到会这么乱。”

“房间是还不错。”王子异把票子递给蔡徐坤，“宽窄巷子那里蛮大的，小吃比较多，成都这边下雨频繁，坤坤你有没有带伞，我看今天天气预报下午有雨。”

“我……”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“没有。”

“那我们一起撑吧。”上午的人流还是很急，第三个拎着包的人撞着蔡徐坤肩膀冲下自动扶梯后，王子异顺手捞了他一把，“小心点坤坤。”

“子异你好贴心噢，你女朋友一定糙幸福的。”

“啊？女朋友？我没有女朋友。”王子异在人群中显得尤为高大，宽阔的肩膀和修长的双腿硬生生在人海里挤出一条道。

出地铁的时候，雨已经很大了，王子异撑开伞，蔡徐坤赶紧跟上去，两个人在游客和四川话挤满的巷子里穿来穿去，成都人热情好客，成都的美食引人食欲。所以在看了三大炮的表演，享受了挖耳朵的私人服务后，蔡徐坤端着豆腐和串串吃了一路，王子异买了一盒竹叶青和茉莉茶，突然蔡徐坤停了下来。

“子异，我要吃这个。”蔡徐坤跑到一家外星人冰激凌店门前，对店员说，“麻烦你，巧克力拼抹茶。”

两个粉白相间的棉花糖拼成两个耳朵，搭在巧克力抹茶球的上面，中间是一颗糖做的眼球，蔡徐坤吃得不亦乐乎，他上嘴唇蹭上了冰激凌的颜色，伸出舌头轻轻一舔，得意地问王子异“子异这个像不像猪耳朵？”然后看到面前撑伞的人下意识吞了口口水。

八月的成都，太阳雨一声不响地下下来，潮湿的空气夹在闷热和凉爽之间，吹得蔡徐坤双颊绯红，他抬头看着撑伞的男人：“子异，我们中午吃什么啊？”

“春熙路有两家小龙坎，听说很好吃，希望不要排队。”

蔡徐坤在看到王子异小心翼翼地点了“清汤”和“麻辣”的鸳鸯锅后，噗嗤一声：“子异，原来这就是你说的有些地方一个人吃不方便啊～”

“恩，我不吃辣，但是来成都不能不吃火锅，所以……”王子异有些不好意思地低下头。

“不吃辣来成都干什么啊？去茶馆喝茶打麻将吗哈哈哈～”蔡徐坤抿嘴，“子异你好可爱啊。”

身高186的男人红了脸，听到对面长相娇俏一头棕发的男生说：“子异，今天是我生日呢。”

3

蔡徐坤嗜甜，王子异便给他在太古里下面的MOMOKO买了个寿桃样子的小蛋糕，不买大蛋糕的原因是蔡徐坤说自己不能吃太多甜的要保持身材。

“你这么瘦保持啥身材。”王子异在蔡徐坤的房间看着蔡徐坤一口一口地吃蛋糕，珍惜又喜欢的样子。

“我糙注重身材的。”蔡徐坤骄傲地抬头，一嘴奶油，王子异伸手给他擦嘴，看着对面人耳朵迅速变红，手忙脚乱地开始玩手机刷微信，满屏的未读信息，清一色的“生日快乐”，点到最后一条的时候，蔡徐坤眼中的光瞬间消逝。

“怎么啦坤坤？”

“子异，实际上我来成都玩是离家出走来着。”

“从哪里？”

“北京。”

“所以你爸妈不知道你好不好，很担心吧？”

“嗯……”蔡徐坤头低得更低了，突然，他关掉微信，打开某视频软件，“子异我们来看搞笑片吧，我朋友演的。”

“哇坤坤你朋友是演员吗好了不起。”王子异办了个小沙发坐在蔡徐坤旁边，凑过去看着屏幕上的帅哥演喜剧，一抬头，蔡徐坤鼻尖的呼吸，身上略带苦涩的药膏味，耳后薄汗的气息，都让他喉咙一干。

其实，我也是演员，演过电视剧男主角的那种。  
蔡徐坤在心里叹气，告诉自己那怎么能算电视剧，又警告自己已经是个过气的鲜肉偶像，被公司抛弃被粉丝唾骂，被队友怀疑，走在路人不戴帽子不带口罩也无人识得，过去千人接机、天天演唱会，晚晚练舞的辉煌早已过去了。

要说辉煌，蔡徐坤十七岁的时候也是活跃在电视选秀节目，导师喜爱粉丝支持的。他凭借突破性的舞蹈和演唱进步，毫无疑问地出道，然后是出专辑，开演唱会，但是忙碌的生活并没有换来机会，只剩下公司的压榨和粉丝的谩骂，最后他被公司雪藏。

王子异不认得自己，蔡徐坤不吃惊，毕竟昨天自己啥也没防走在街上也无人来拦，路人留下的不过是好奇的目光。

不想面对辛苦的妈妈，不想面对亲朋好友的询问，他才拿着张所剩不多的银行卡自己跑到成都来。

为什么选成都，不过是因为他是湖南人喜欢吃辣。

碰到王子异，心里就像是冒着粉红泡泡，一个劲地叫嚣冲啊骚年上啊bro，但是对方温和的眉眼和礼让的修养让蔡徐坤自惭形愧。

“坤坤，你朋友蛮帅的。”半晌，王子异憋出这句话，舞蹈老师不是中文系毕业，想不出其他形容词，只能怔怔地看着蔡徐坤。

“可是——”小狮子凑上去，在舞蹈老师的左耳边轻轻说，“我觉得子异比较帅诶，子异糙帅的。”

然后他就被转过头的王子异吻住了，先是蜻蜓点水的一吻，然后是含在嘴里细密的包裹着，最后是伸出舌头的试探。

蔡徐坤抱住王子异的后脑勺，把他的唇勾在舌尖上轻轻舔舐，王子异被亲的满脸通红，微微起身把蔡徐坤一把抱起端在腿上用力地吮他，蔡徐坤两条修长的腿撑开，往王子异怀里一个劲地钻，最后被亲的没力气才将脸靠着人家脖子里深深地吐气。

“坤坤，你，你成年了吧。”王子异双手搂住蔡徐坤，一脸“我不会搞到未成年了吧那可是要蹲监狱的”的表情，看得蔡徐坤又开始盈盈笑。

“我十九啦，子异你好可爱啊。”蔡徐坤抬起身，抱着王子异的下巴就“啵唧”一声，“真的好可爱啊子异。”

王子异笑了起来，带着茧的骨节分明的手掌伸进蔡徐坤T恤的下摆，一寸一寸地按着他光滑的背脊，顺着肌肤摸到胸前的时候，指腹摩擦着乳尖，感觉到怀里的人身子一僵，双手紧紧抓住自己肩膀的衣服。

“怕了？”

蔡徐坤点点头。

“那今天就不做了。”  
王子异伸出手，把人抱怀里搂了搂，又亲了亲额头。

纵然是精明的小狮子，也没听出面前老实人说的是“今天不做了”。

蔡徐坤想着，王子异真是个好人。

4

第二天，蔡徐坤口中的好人带着他去吃冷沾沾还有肥肠粉，说这是成都顶有名的，而且肥肠粉还不辣。

很多店都做这个，所以他们两个直接选择了春熙路地铁站里的银石广场，地下二层是美食广场，两家店直间的走廊距离不过一米开外，上班族，过路人，旅客挤满每家不足十平米的小店，随意拼接的木板支撑桌子，一碗碗直接摆在桌上的冷串串和酸辣粉的香气勾起食欲。

迷你版的串串伴着一碗红油自给自足组成冷沾沾，混着隔壁美甲店的香水味难以分辨。

王子异照例要了不辣的肥肠粉，蔡徐坤先后吃了肥肠粉，酸辣粉，还有数不清的串串，吃的他满嘴红油，王子异看得诱人，直接给人来了一嘴，结果被蔡徐坤唇上的辣油刺激地猛灌一杯酸梅汤。

许是两个人当街亲吻的行为太过直接，永远操着四川口音的老板娘看得目瞪口呆，连算钱的时候都少算了十块钱，王子异贴心地提醒她，一边还更贴心地帮人收拾好椅子，然后牵着蔡徐坤逆着人流朝天府广场走。

太阳雨过后，天气转晴，又不显得热烈，成都晚上八点太阳才下山，绯色的夕阳撒在两个人身上，河面叠出两个人的倒影。

“小朋友很顽皮很难教吧？”蔡徐坤和王子异坐在河边喝着豆奶，湖南人靠在男朋友身上，一抬头就可以看到他分明的下颚线，恩，安全距离，显示主权。

“还好吧，小朋友很可爱。”王子异双手撑着台阶，歪头一笑，“家里人支持我干很多事，但是我总感觉我没成功过，跳舞以后我每周都进医院，即使有了工作还是赖在家里住，不像你，这么小就出来闯了。”

蔡徐坤沉默了。  
王子异家明显注重个人涵养和脾性的教育，即使他说他是舞蹈老师，在又小又破的舞蹈教室交人跳舞，但是身上每天随便一身都是自己拍那部破电视机片酬都不够买的价格，更何况自己现在身负巨债。

“”子异，你有没有想过，以后呢？”

“以后？”

“离开成都以后，不可能永远呆在这里吧，虽然这里又舒服节奏又慢，人也很热情。”

“以后还是和坤坤在一起啊。”王子异眨了眨眼睛，“坤坤不是也住在北京吗？”

蔡徐坤又沉默。  
他不可能一辈子不再站上舞台，不可能一辈子再不唱歌跳舞，不可能为了出道从美国回来然后又回到美国。  
割舍和权衡摆在十九岁的蔡徐坤面前，虽然这还不是说道别的时候。

“恩，那子异不能忘记我，要一直一直记得我。”蔡徐坤的眼睛红红的，他想从王子异眼里抓住一丝不属于他的真挚或者虚假，但是王子异只是定定地看着他。

过了一会，王子异对他说：“坤坤，我想要你。”

又过了一会，蔡徐坤说：“好。”

5

蔡徐坤躺在床上的时候，他在想什么。

也许是还没吃到的火锅粉和麻辣兔头，也许是已经吃过的冰粉和红糖糍粑，哦还有自贡特产的冷吃兔和正在打折的灯影牛肉。

这两天一定要教会王子异吃辣。

窗外是澎湃照旧的太阳雨，透过被拉上的窗帘缝慎进来，纵容是锦竹燃烧的蜜蜡，此刻也被快意浇灭。

蔡徐坤回过神来，发现自己正喘着粗气，嘴唇和下身都肿的一塌糊涂，王子异的刘海垂在眼前，眼睛里温柔地能掐出水，他不停地吻自己，从上面压下来双手紧紧地握住自己，老实人显然有些紧张，他又亲了亲自己的嘴唇，然后含在嘴里吮着吻，亲的蔡徐坤快要断气。

“坤坤，要不要先帮你——”王子异眨了眨眼睛，汗水滴到蔡徐坤脸上，他用自己宽阔的掌心给蔡徐坤拂去，下面贴得一丝不苟，硬得老老实实，左手顺着腹肌向下探，被蔡徐坤当场截胡。

“不用管我。”小狮子满脸通红，好不容易挤出一句话，又看着王子异规规矩矩地起身拿出润滑剂和套子，“你你你——你什么时候买的？”

“前两天给你买过敏药的时候顺便在店里买的。”

蔡徐坤脑子突然开始浮现，王子异一边询问过敏药一边问哪种牌子的润滑剂好用，他甚至能感受到店员戏谑的眼光。

“坤坤，你专心点吧。”王子异不满地嘟嘴，“我不好吗？”

然后蔡徐坤在王子异顺着大腿根抚摸顶入的时候，才明白王子异有多好。

“”好……好深啊子异。”蔡徐坤在瞬间被顶得舒服地抬头，脖子到锁骨显示出柔和的弧度，清白色的颈间曲线和泛红喉结对着王子异，接受着他热切而细密的吻。

蔡徐坤一说话，下面缩得王子异瞬间一抖，温和炽热的甬道包得他喘不过气来，王子异扶着他两条细长的腿，摸到他圆滑瘦削的脚腕，亲亲一吻，激得人乳尖一阵抖颤，王子异又扶着他的腰，又嫌贴得不够近，最后干脆整个把人抱进怀里。

快速而猛烈的顶弄像是成都太阳底下猝不及防的暴雨，倾斜着腐蚀着满布着侵入他，王子异的吻降落在光滑白皙的背上，沿着背脊像是大雨滋润干涸的死水湖，他手臂上青筋挑起，贴着蔡徐坤细白的胳膊就像是日光包裹住被黑暗侵袭的枯木，汗水相贴，仿佛是牛王庙的温厚碰上九眼桥的繁华，大雨磅礴亲密相逢，最终换来王子异和蔡徐坤的契合。

蔡徐坤被顶得肿得不行，身子一上一下像是被打桩机钉在木板上，小狮子红着眼求王子异：“子异……帮我……”

王子异立刻贴上去，带着茧的指腹温和地划过柱身，扫过马眼，给他顺毛。蔡徐坤像是泡在温和的日光下，他舒服地眯起眼，整个人倦得像只等待被求爱的孔雀，他顺着王子异顶弄的频率懒洋洋地伸手，结果被对方从锁骨亲到脖子，又亲到胸口，然后那阵急促猛烈的撞击像是暴雨砸在宽窄巷子石瓦屋檐上响亮，抨击的水声冲进蔡徐坤的脑袋里，化成白光像是那天雨后出现的毒日头，明媚的，热烈的，温暖的，覆盖全身的。

蔡徐坤觉得自己湿透了，被热气熏得只能抱紧眼前的人，眼前的人同样也是热烈的，他撑开自己的双腿，埋进自己的甬道里，用宽阔的腰肌勾住自己的后脚跟，引得自己迷迷糊糊，等到蔡徐坤被人翻过来正面进入的时候，胸膛相贴，水汽相撞，他极致收缩的甬道和温暖的内壁让王子异突然释放，然后蔡徐坤就这么被自己的男朋友操射了。

看着王子异抱着自己，胸前一阵白浊，蔡徐坤睁开水汽迷蒙的双眼：“子异，你好像成都啊。”

6

我要吃路边摊火锅，听说那个最正宗。  
蔡徐坤这么抗议的时候，被王子异无情地拒绝，不行坤坤，你肠胃不好，不能吃这个，我们待会去吃饺子。

蔡徐坤愤愤地说：“王子异，你这个大猪蹄子，自己吃的好还不让我吃好的，小心你以后没得吃！”

王子异笑着吻了吻他的笔尖：“那坤坤以后不准勾引我。”

谁勾引谁还不知道呢。

蔡徐坤躺在床上，他真的累了，于是嘟囔着说吃外卖吧，走不动了，腰酸背痛。  
王子异说好。

“坤坤，你为什么说我像成都啊，我是山西人诶。”王子异眨着眼睛，抱住蔡徐坤。

“因为……”  
因为你像这座城市一样，是我陷入死寂后逃离第一个选择。  
因为你在这座城市里，是我陷入困境时第一个伸出援手的人。  
因为你像温和的日光，又像猛烈的暴雨，你像小龙坎的干蝶配我蔡徐坤嗜辣的胃口，又像甜蜜软糯的红糖糍粑是我苦涩生活的蜜糖。  
因为我不过看你两眼，就十分欢喜，正如我走下飞机，就在双流机场萌生对成都的喜爱。  
七情六欲和无味感官，都喜欢你。

“因为，子异就是像成都啊～”蔡徐坤嘟嘴。  
像成都，像我短暂而炙热的爱。

“坤坤说什么都对。”王子异一向对蔡徐坤言听计从。

“那我走了以后你也要一直想我，不能忘记我。”蔡徐坤捏着王子异的脸，“以后如果我红了，就让你做我的舞蹈老师。”

“好。”

蔡徐坤和王子异在天府广场喝茶的时候，他接了经纪人的电话，接了妈妈的电话，决定下个月回北京。

蔡徐坤抱着膝盖，他知道王子异想说回北京也可以在一起，就差补上偷偷摸摸也可以了。

欲说还休。

捧着豆奶的蔡徐坤凑到王子异耳边，说：“子异，我想要你。”

半晌，王子异说：“好。”

所以一开始主动的人就是错的。  
没有天边落下的大雨，没有剩下的彩虹，也没有永远不分离。

7

蔡徐坤进来的时候，所有练习生都站了起来。

穿着蓝色丝绒外套和黑色渔网的少年，画着浓烈的眼线染着金黄的头发，他一步一步迈上阶梯，坐在了6的位置上。

“紧张吗？”

温和熟悉的声音，不敢置信地回头。

被他说像成都的人端端正正地坐在2号位上，黑色夹克黑色裤子，脑后的小揪揪规规矩矩地扎着，里面的黑白条纹衬衫似曾相识。

王子异穿着那件衬衫，一把脱下蔡徐坤的T恤，然后又自己脱下自己的衣服，对着人胡作非为，最后得到一句赏赐：“子异，你好像成都啊。”

“蛮严格的。”

你不是成都一瞬而逝的彩虹，是雨后总会出现的日光。

8

蔡徐坤和王子异去宽窄巷子那一天，回到房间后，1101的蔡徐坤从包里拿出一把伞，1107的王子异从包里拿出两把伞。

本来为你准备的，在看到你的那一刻都舍弃了呢。

END


End file.
